In particular in trolling a plate-like flasher is used, which is adapted to the line before the lure for attracting fish. When drawing the flasher it creates vibrations in water and in addition, its surface is reflecting. Furthermore, the flasher can change the normal swimming motion of the lure. In other words, the purpose of the flasher is to attract the attention of the fish and in addition to make the swimming motion of the lure even more attractive.
Known flashers, however, have several disadvantages, which complicate their use and affect fishing even negatively. First of all, most flashers require a separate weight to be attached to the front of the flasher to remain under the water. A separate weight increases the resistance to drawing and hampers the rewinding of the line especially when a fish is struck to the lure. On the other hand, the resistance to drawing of known flashers is great even without a weight. Secondly, known flashers function in the desired way only in a specific trolling speed range, which is often very narrow. Thirdly, known flashers lack the possibility of selecting the extent and sense of rotation of the swimming motion. These disadvantageous features make the motion of known flashers irregular and often too fast, the flasher then being rather a repellent. One known flasher is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,260.